


A Dangerous Thing

by Sam4265



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, protective!Renly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: When Lord Petyr Baelish catches Ser Loras and Lord Renly in the act, Renly must confront him to make sure he keeps them a secret.





	A Dangerous Thing

Lord Petyr Baelish was no stranger to the secret whims of men. He owned a brothel after all, and it would be difficult for a man of his position to be so ignorant. He liked to think he knew all the men in Westeros, or at least in King’s Landing, who preferred a little extra cock in their pleasure. However, when he first discovered Renly Baratheon fucking his knight, Ser Loras Tyrell, into the mattress, he could admit to being pleasantly surprised. After all, having such sensitive information on the King’s brother was so wonderful it was almost like the Gods had decided to give him a present for all his hard work in manipulation.

Petyr had been walking through the halls when he began to hear screaming. Not the sort of screaming that comes from torture, but the kind that comes from that other, more pleasurable flavor of pain. He was well ready to leave the two lovebirds to it, until he heard the name that was being screamed.

“Renly!” Someone moaned. It didn’t entirely sound like a woman’s voice, either, which made Petyr especially curious. It wasn’t difficult to locate the door the sounds were emanating from, whoever was getting fucked was being incredibly loud. He put his ear to the door and listened.

“Renly, gods, harder!” Petyr raised an eyebrow. That sounded incredibly like Ser Loras. Petyr couldn’t help his curiosity, and carefully cracked the door open. He looked inside and almost laughed at what he saw. Ser Loras was practically bent in half; his knees up to his ears, head thrown back, blond curls scattered across the pillow, and there knelt Renly Baratheon, fucking Ser Loras like his life depended on it. He slammed into Loras, making him scream and moan, his hands scrambling for purchase on the twisted silk sheets. Petyr closed the door carefully and smirked. He coughed loudly, and the sounds from inside the room stopped immediately. Petyr continued on through the hallway, and didn’t look back, not until he heard the door open. Renly’s head was sticking out through the crack in the door, his hair mussed and cheeks red. Petyr smirked at his widening eyes, and walked quickly out of his line of sight. Petyr made his way back to his chambers, and settled in to wait.

Just about an hour later, Lord Renly appeared in his doorway, as put together as ever. There was not a single indication of what he’d been doing earlier, though Petyr supposed that was the point.

“Lord Baelish,” he said.

“Lord Renly, please, come in. Have a seat,” Petyr motioned to the chair across the desk from his own. Renly sat and shifted slightly in his seat.

“Despite our culture’s preference toward the stereotypical, there is a surprising amount of variety in the world, did you know that?” Petyr started. Renly swallowed hard.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course. Aside from the need to fuck heirs into their wives, men have many proclivities that they prefer to keep to themselves. At my brothel alone there are over a dozen men who come in asking for something exotic. Something from down south, or out east. Maybe even something with a cock,” Petyr met Renly’s eyes, and was pleased to see a steely determination in them. It was so much more entertaining when people were strong. Weak men rolled over too easily, and what was the point in playing the game if it was always so easily won?

“Quite exotic indeed,” Renly said carefully. “And you cater to these men, despite their more particular tastes?”

Petyr nodded. “Of course I do. I dare say I would be out of business if I did not.”

He chose his next words with a sort of wild care, dangerous and risky were the words he chose, but he wanted to see how the young Lord would react. “Now, that Ser Loras, he would make an excellent whore.”

Renly’s eyes narrowed, his mouth thinned until it was nothing but a straight angry line. Petyr continued with care.

“I mean just think of that face. More beautiful than the Queen, they say, and I dare say I agree, and that body, smooth and lean as he is he would please any number of rough older men looking to fuck something small and sweet. He’s very charming too, he has this ability to please all sorts of people; I’m sure he would take to whoring quite well,” Petyr barely got to finish before Lord Renly’s fist connected with his face. Petyr fell back in his chair, honestly a little bit shocked. It appeared he’d misread the situation just a tad. He’d pushed Lord Renly’s just a little too far. He examined Renly’s face. It was flushed with anger, and hatred.

“Ser Loras is not a whore, he is a knight,” Renly snarled. Petyr shook his head a little and blinked heavily. He could feel a split on his lip, and he had no doubt that his cheek would be horribly bruised come morning.

“He sure takes it like a whore,” he shot back. Renly slammed his fists on the table and stood, towering over where Petyr sat in his chair.

“I know you like to think you’re a dangerous and clever man, _Little Finger_ , but you had better learn your place. My brother is the King, Loras is the King’s favorite knight, and you are nothing but an adviser and whore monger, so keep your nose in your books, and don’t you dare even think about touching Loras,” he spat, furious as a wild boar. Petyr leaned back, and tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Emotions are quite the curious little things,” he said. “Despite our insistence that they are a woman’s game, they tend to rule men rather fiercely. In the midst of that little tirade of yours I noticed something, above all your instinct is to protect Ser Loras. No man would go to such lengths to protect the thing they’re fucking, though they might to protect their wife, if they loved her, of course. Is that what this is, Lord Renly? Do you love your little Knight of Flowers?”

Renly practically shook with fury.

“I see, you do. It is a dangerous thing, love. It has started many wars, and destroyed many families. Most men take boys as concubines, though very few love them. If you are so set on loving him, then might I suggest a gag next time you're fucking him. I don’t know quite what you do to the boy, but he howls like a bitch in heat when you do it.”

Renly's nostrils flared. Petyr could practically see the gears turning in his head, parsing through the vulgarity to get to the message beneath.

“You’re not planning on telling,” Renly said, finally. Petyr snorted.

“What sort of whore monger would I be if I blabbed every time a man came in looking for cock? I’d lose half my business if I did. No, I’m not planning on telling, yet at least. I find that I like having friends in high places, and the sharing of secrets is the first step to a solid friendship.”

“You mean blackmail,” Renly fumed.

Petyr shrugged. “I mean what I mean, now, don’t you think it’s time you got back to your little Knight? He’s sure to be missing your cock.”

Renly looked close to hitting him again, and Petyr was mildly concerned that he would. He hadn’t expected it the first time, and he doubted he would expect it a second time. Renly looked incredibly tense for a man who just found out his secret was safe, though Petyr supposed he had made an incredibly flimsy promise.

“You can ask what you like of me, but leave Loras out of it. Do not speak to him, do not tell him that you know. He is innocent in all this,” Renly said. Petyr snorted.

“Hardly innocent. How old was he when you took his 'innocence' anyway?” He asked. Renly looked incredibly weary all of a sudden.

“I don’t mean like that, I mean in this grand political game we all seem to play here in King’s Landing. He is young, he know’s of the games we play, but he doesn’t understand them, even though he thinks he does. I don’t want him hurt, Lord Baelish, and I will not stand for you hurting him, no matter what you know. Do you understand me?” Renly was dead set when he said it. There was no wavering, no second of doubt. Petyr could tell the whole kingdom that Renly had been fucking the honorable Ser Loras since he was a boy, and Renly would probably only kill him for embarrassing Loras.

Petyr had to admit to some level of shock. It had been years since he’d seen a man so in love, so ready to protect what was his. It reminded Petyr of himself, actually, all those years ago when he’d still been so innocently in love with Catelyn Stark. He’d been willing to do anything for her, but he’d been hardened by a lifetime of never being loved back. He supposed Renly didn’t have that problem. He wondered what those boys would grow to be, with a love that strong. Petyr wasn’t stupid, he knew that there were two driving forces in this world, and that lust for power was nothing compared to love like this. Love so powerful that no one could stand in the way of it. Petyr was suddenly very worried about what would happen if one of these two boys were to die. He imagined the havok the other would wreck would be inconceivable.

“I understand, Lord Renly. I will not hurt him. I have no desire to harm the innocent, it is the tainted men I manipulate,” Petyr replied. Renly nodded. He was swift in his exit of Petyr’s chambers. He didn’t say goodbye or look back, though Petyr didn’t expect him to.

Petyr sat at his desk for some time after that, examining the dynamics of those around him. It occurred to him that none of those in power loved their spouses the way Renly seemed to love Loras. Catelyn and Ned Stark probably came closest, and didn’t that just break Petyr’s own heart, but even they didn’t seem to care for each other the way Renly and Loras did. Petyr leaned back in his chair and sighed. He hated to be awed by what he saw. Admiration and surprise were too easy to manipulate. Petyr stood slowly, dabbing at his cheek, and looked down out the window. He was surprised to see Loras and Renly standing there, talking to one another. Loras looked incredibly concerned. They were alone, or at least thought they were, and he was taking Renly’s face in his hands, examining him, and talking sweetly to him. Petyr sighed and rubbed his eyes. His next challenge would have to be helping the two of them be more discrete. They really were quite obvious. It was a wonder the whole of Westeros didn’t know about their affair already.


End file.
